


The Big O

by dcjuris



Series: Being Human [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Human Castiel, M/M, Multi, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcjuris/pseuds/dcjuris
Summary: (This series follows the show up to the angels falling. No angel possession of Sam. Castiel is human and doesn't get banished from the Bunker. Sam is fine.)A little drabble about orgasms.





	The Big O

When Dean comes, he whispers. Sometimes a curse, sometimes Sam's name. But it's always a whisper, as if he's afraid to let the world know.

When Sam comes, he shouts. Usually Dean's name. Once even when he wasn't _with_ Dean. Awkward.

But when Cas comes? When Cas comes for the first time, sweat soaked and trembling between them, he is silent. He pulls in a gulping breath and his entire body goes rigid. He throws his head back, corded muscles straining, standing out against the flushed skin of his neck, chest, and upper arms.

Sam catches Dean's gaze for a second before they both turn their attention back to the ex-angel.

Cas gasps, air punching out of him forcefully, and melts back against the bed, eye closed, lips parted.

Dean smirks. "I think we broke him."

"Cas? You okay?"

It's a few minutes before Cas cracks an eye open and nods.

"So?" Dean gives him a leering grin. "Was it good for you?"

Cas smiles sleepily. "I would like to do that again."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also a published author. If you like my writing style, check out my published works on Amazon by searching "DC Juris" - that's me. :-)


End file.
